Level list
List of all the levels that can be edited in SMW (doesn't means they all need to be done) If you pick a level, edit this page to add a link to your level page. This is only a list of the main levels (levels that can be chosen on the overworld). For the other levels, see the Sub levels page. Edit this table when your level is finished. Reference: http://www.smwiki.net/wiki/List_of_Super_Mario_World_levels |Crazy |no |- |105 |undue alarm |1 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_105 |26dollar |Yes |- |106 | |1 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_106 |Anonymous |Y |- |107 | |1 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_107 (UPDATED) |Anonymous |Y |- |108 |DOSE OF GAYNESS |1 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_108 |Anonymous |Y |- |109 |Castlava |1 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_109 |pipo' |Yes |- |10A | |1 |Claiming. |sepheran |No |- |10B | | | | | |- |10C | | | | | |- |10D | |1(?) |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_10D |sym |No |- |10E | | | | | |- |10F | | | | | |- |110 | | | | | |- |111 | | | | | |- |112 | | | | | |- |113 | | | | | |- |114 | | | | | |- |115 | | | | | |- |116 | | | | | |- |117 | | | | | |- |118 |Highway to Shell | |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_118_-_Highway_to_Shell |Writeq |50% |- |119 | |1 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_119 | |Yes |- |11A |mr. bones wild ride |2 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Vanilla_Dome_1 |Congress |Yes |- |11B | | | | | |- |11C | | | | | |- |11D | | | | | |- |11E |Forest of Illusion 1 | |Just claiming. |soup |no |- |11F | | | | | |- |120 |Forest of Illusion 2 | |Claiming. |HEH GUY |No |- |121 |Blue Switch Palace | |This will be my area. This will be my zone. |pigeon toucher |No. |- |122 | | | | | |- |123 | | | | | |- |124 | | | | | |- |125 | | |Claiming |Anonymous |Nope. |- |126 | | | | | |- |127 | | | | | |- |128 | | |Claimed |An Anon e-moose | |- |129 | | |Claimed. |Termei |n-no |- |12A | | | | |Nope. |- |12B |The Float Level |1 |Second of the 'Special Levels,' the level without a floor. |Rogo | learning |- |12C | | | | | |- |12D | | | | | |- |12E | | | | | |- |12F | | | | | |- |130 | | | | | |- |131 | | | | | |- |132 | | | | | |- | 133 | | | | | |- |134 |opposing force | 1 |http://vmakeashityromhack.wikia.com/wiki/Level_134 |why?is there credits |YES |- |135 | | | | | |- |136 | | | | | |- |137 | | | | | |- |138 | | | | | |- |139 | | | | | |- |13A | | | | | |- |13B | | |I want it. |Me |Ask again Later |} 105 was already claimed but I'll link this one here, if we ever actually want to use it: http://www.2shared.com/file/mr91L3N4/Takin_a_stroll.html